


[Podfic] No Kind of Paper Shaker

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "If you don't hold still I'm going to turn this into Betty Boop," Claire says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no kind of paper shaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930104) by [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism). 



> Recorded for @cryingonsundays on twitter for the #ITPE2016! :D
> 
> Thank you to afterism for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## No Kind of Paper Shaker

  


**Author:** afterism  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
  
**Pairing:** Karen Page/Claire Temple  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "If you don't hold still I'm going to turn this into Betty Boop," Claire says.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20No%20Kind%20of%20Paper%20Shaker.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5930104) | **Wordcount:** 1474  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20No%20Kind%20of%20Paper%20Shaker.mp3) | **Size:** 9.3 MB| **Duration:** 0:10:02  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20No%20Kind%20of%20Paper%20Shaker.m4b) | **Size:** 4.8 MB| **Duration:** 0:10:02  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
